Gesture recognition technology enables devices to detect human motions in order to initiate electronic commands without the use of other computer interface devices (mouse, keyboard, etc.). For example, gesture recognition has become increasingly important to initiate commands in video conference systems. However, many devices enabled with gesture technology are inadequately equipped to interpret human motions as gestures associated with electronic commands.